


You're welcome

by JackBroderick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Choking, Honey, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stuffing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBroderick/pseuds/JackBroderick
Summary: Additional tags I couldn't add bc ao3 mobile hates me but I won't let it stop me from posting this cursed shit; Death kink, piss, blood, two dicks, stuffing ?????, minor troll eating human, a small amount of gutsSollux is stuffing honey up Dirk's ass don't ask





	You're welcome

It was near unbelievable, how much of the stuff Dirk was letting Sollux pump into him, his navel was already bulging with it. "A'ight, stop, that's enough-" He felt like he was going to pop, his belly already beginning to cramp and ache, Dirk drew his brows together in a mix of pain and confusion when the slow fill continued. He glanced down to meet his eyes with red and blue glasses, Sollux had the most filthy, shit eating grin on his face fingers twisting to begin filling Dirk faster with his honey. The blonde gasped and choked his head falling back against the table as he groaned out weakly kicking a leg at the troll, "No, dude I said fuckin' stop- it hurts." He hissed at the feeling of sparks around his ankles and hands, suddenly bound down against the wood, his legs propped wide apart, he twisted trying to get away from the Captor's invading fingers. The actions did little to stop or slow Sollux, he felt his stomach swell, he gagged, was it filling up his stomach now? How is it even possible for that to happen? He doesn't spend much longer thinking about it before he's gagging again, harder this time, he can feel it, deep in his throat, a mix of honey, stomach acid, and the food he ate earlier, bubbling at the base of his esophagus. It was disgusting, it was painful, it was fucking terrifying. He could feel the sticky wet mess pushing its way up his throat, he felt saliva pool in his mouth before his whole body tensed and contracted, curling in on himself as much as he could before heaving and letting a mess of honey yellow and blood red pour out of his mouth, fuck, is that blood? His vision is blurring as he keeps puking out the filth being pumped into him. He couldn't breath, it was just a steady stream on honey pouring from his lips, pooling around the side of his face, sticking to his hair and shoulder. He gasped and choked, lungs burning, all it did though was pour honey into his lips, what was left of the air he had bubbling in the honey at his lips. Dirk shook, jerking as he choked and gagged, he could breathe, he couldn't see straight, he turned his head hoping he'd maybe be able to beg Sollux in some way, get him to stop. Instead his stomach only turned further in disgust as he watched the Captor, his fingers curled around a mess of two bulges, his fingers and thighs soaked in the same honey currently choking him to death. His muscles seized, tensing and twitching, eyes wide, at the start of all this Dirk had been hard, by now his erection had gone away, now he was realizing he was going to die, die from some fucked up kink of Sollux's. For some reason the thought made his cock twitch with interest before spilling, no he wasn't coming soft, piss pooled around his hips and between his legs, terror disgust and a touch of arousal wracking his body before his vision finally went dark. It didn't take much longer beyond that for his heart to stop beating and his body to go lax. Sollux let up his hold on the other before crawling over the now dead body that was once Dirk Strider. Adrenaline pumped through the trolls veins as he loomed over the human's body, his jeans were shoved down enough his bulges could curl in the air, but he other wise remained dressed. He stopped pumping honey into dirk seeing as he was no longer vomiting it back out, stuffed full with the still in every way, some was even leaking from his nose. It was a work of art in the troll's eyes. There was a moment of stillness, where he paused to just admire his work before bowing his back, teeth bared, then sinking into the thick, swollen, and still hot flesh of Dirk's stomach. Strong bone tearing through flesh, a mix of blood meat and honey pooling his his mouth a he tore a hole in the body right where his stomach was. It took some ripping and tearing, blood adding to the semi liquid mess forming on the table below them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not finishing this and I'm not making a second one don't ask me not even for the memes


End file.
